Feliks Ford 20,206,082
„''To naruszenie mojej nietykalności cielesnej, kara za to to przeniesienie do innej rzeczywistości."'' Feliks Bennett Ford 20,206,082 - Syn Jeffersona Wallera 376,006, bratanek Ozyryksa, prawnuk Maxa Piskorowsky'ego 376,006, mieszkaniec rzeczywistości 20,206,082, Strażnik Materii oraz jedna z najinteligentniejszych osób w wieloświecie, posiadający 10. poziom inteligencji (czyli porównywalny z Rickiem Sanchezem z serialu "Rick and Morty") Historia 2018 30 Czerwca * Około kilka godzin po południu Sally Hansen teleportowała, się uciekając przed wojną do rzeczywistości 20,206,082 akurat będąc nie dalej niż 40 metrów od Feliksa po czym zaczęła grozić lizakiem wcześniej nieznanemu zwierzęciu - ślimakowi. Feliks zaczął uciekać przed wariatką, a Sally również zaczęła uciekać, ale przed ślimakiem. Najwyraźniej niezgrabna Sally przypadkowo przewróciła się na Feliksa po czym on powiedział, że to naruszenie jego nietykalności cielesnej oraz że karą za tą zniewagę jest przeniesienie do innej rzeczywistości. Niestety okazało się, że lizak Sally to tak naprawdę również pistolet portalowy. Po przedstawieniu się okazało się, że ślimak to Ozyryks Waller, wujek Feliksa oraz półdemon ciągle namawiający do konkursu o najwyższe IQ wieloświata. Kiedy Ozyryks zniknął, Sally pokazała mu swoje zwierzątko - Coco - młodego przedstawiciela smoka czarnogrzbietnego po czym Feliks go pogłaskał. Postanowili wspólnie pójść do domu, gdyż Sally widocznie nic nie zaplanowała uciekając przed wojną, po czym się szybko teleportowali do domu. Feliks spytany o to czy ma coś do jedzenia w domu, spytał co ona lubi i dowiedziawszy się, że jest to kanapka z masłem i solą, powiedział ten produkt do swojego zegarka ze sztuczną inteligencją o nazwie Sunday i w jego drukarce molekularnej pojawił się ten produkt. Gdy Sally ją zjadła, dowiedziała się, że Sunday to sztuczna inteligencja stworzona przez Feliksa, ułatwiająca mu życie. Potem Feliks zaczął dalej rozmawiać z Sally i dowiedział się, że jej rodzice to Melis i Ted Hansen po czym poszedł spać. 1 Lipca * Po pobudce od razu obudził Sally, bo była już 11:00 a potem Coco wskoczył mu na brzuch i przytulił. Następnie Sunday zrobiła dla niego pizzę. Po tym gdy Sally się wykąpała, steleportowała swoje rzeczy do domu Feliksa. Feliks zadziwiony możliwościami jej teleporterowi kazał Sunday go zeskanować, okazało się, że lizak ten potrafi się łączyć z lokalnymi Diamentami Przestrzeni i Materii. Następnie poprosił Sunday o przygotowanie pizzy też dla Sally, po czym ona ją zjadła. Feliks dowiedział się, że Maks ma 3 Diamenty 194,486 i niedługo odkryje jak je wykorzystać do kontrolowania całego wieloświata. Łącząc fakty zauważył, że różdżka Sally jest w stanie zabić Maksa i powiedział jej swój plan. Wtedy oboje steleportowali się do rzeczywistości 194,486 na o dziwo pustynnej Ziemi. Sally udomowiła pięciogłowego psa Carla, następnie został przerażająco zabity poprzez zostawienie zamego szkieletu i zamienieniu go w gąbkę, a potem przyleciał Maksymilian. Po przywitaniu się, Maks wskrzesił Diamentem Czasu tego psa i zaczęli rozmawiać, podczas rozmowy Maks zamienił Ziemię na pełną łąk i po daniu Sally jej trunku (krwi Maksymiliana), ta zaczęła w niego celować. Maksymilian steleportował różdżkę do siebie, Coco ją odebrał, Maks zdematerializował Coco i steleportował różdżkę spowrotem do siebie. Sally przypomniała sobie o identyfikarze głosowym w różdżce i zmaterializowała Coco, dała sama sobie różdżkę i zabiła Maksa. Następnie Feliks otworzył portal i wszyscy poszli na lody. * Podczas lodów osoba znana jako Even klępnęła Feliksa w tyłek, ujawniając, że Even jest stereotypowym homoseksualistą. Feliks za tą zniewagę wrzucił go do rzeczywistości 4,310,005, niestety Sally klepnęła Feliksa po twarzy, przywróciła Evena i powidziała żeby ten nie klepał ludzi po tyłkach. Następnie gdy ta dziwna scena się skończyła, Sally zauważyła kota i nie wiedząc co to jest chwyciła go, następnie Feliks wytłumaczył co to kot i Sally wybrała się do parku z Feliksem. Podczas przechodzenia po parku nagle ze zwisającej gałęzi pojawiła się Trixi, prawdopodobna właścicielka kota, który jak się okazało, ma na imię Rockie. Kot się magicznie powiększył i pojawiły mu się kły. Okazało się, że Trixi dokładnie wiedziała kim jest Feliks i gdzie mieszka, uznał on to za przyznanie się do szpiegostwa i wyrzucił ją do rzeczywistości 56,102,456, niestety ponownie to nie zadziałało, gdyż Trixi posiada też teleporter ukryty w gwizdku. Następnie po tym jak Feliks pogodził się z trzecią porażką w robieniu tego tricku z rzędu, Trixi zaprowadziła ich na najwyższe drzewo, gdzie jak się okazało był trzymetrowy domek. Domek w środku wydawał się do 7 razy większy, więc Feliks stwierdził, że Trixi potrafi kontrolować przestrzeń. W środku było pełno komputerów z monitorami a na każdym monitorze był dom każdego mieszkańca Nowego Jorku. Następnie spytał się czy Trixi jest w posiadaniu Diamentu Przestrzeni, Trixi odpowiedziała oznajmująco i pokazała mu go, następnie Feliks powiedział, by Sally puściła w końcu kota, pożegnali się z Trixi i teleportowali do domu, gdzie zasnęli. 2 Lipca * Feliksa obudził około kilkunastu minut przez szóstą jakiś dźwięk z kuchni, okazało się, że była to Dayse, która wytłumaczyła zbitą szybę, włamanie i wypity sok tym, że po wycieczce i ucieczce przez Goglinami była bardzo niewyspana, spragniona i głodna. Następnie obudziła się Sally, którą niezbyt interesowała sytuacja i wróciła do pokoju. Następnie dwójka bohaterów zauważyła Trixi która za pomocą zaawansowanej technologii uniknęła czujników ciepła i na kanapie oglądajała coś na telewizorze. Następnie Dayse przypadkowo ujawniła swoją tożsamość Strażnika Czasu, wycągając swoją kosę z tym Diamentem. Przy okazji Sally wyszła z domu na spacer do sklepu. ''„Czyli wszyscy właściciele Diamentów tej rzeczywistości w jednym pokoju" ''Feliks Ford do reszty Słowami tymi Feliks chciał zdradzić swój sekret posiadania Diamentu Materii i po około półgodzinnej rozmowie Sally wróciła, a Feliks zaproponował obejrzenie „Avengers: Infinity War". Następnie Trixi, Feliks i Dayse spokojnie oglądali film, gdy okazało się, że Diament Czasu tajemniczo zniknął z jej kosy. Następnie Feliks, próbując znaleźć sprawcę, nie mógł odtworzyć nagrania z tego momentu, co oznaczało, że złodziej musiał jakoś usunąć część pamięci Sunday. Następnie Trixi również zauważyła za pomocą kamery w sejfie z Diamentem Przestrzeni, że tego też nie ma, następnie zauważyła, że nie ma kluczy do domu. Potem jedynym logicznym rozwiązaniem była dla Feliksa Sally, a jego dowody były następujące: Zniknięcie jej na pół godziny z domu prawdopodobnie by ukraść Diament Przestrzeni, brak nagrania z momentu kradzieży Diamentu Czasu, wiedza o zabezpieczeniach Diamentu Materii, będącego 20 metrów pod ziemią okrytego niezniszczalnym bunkrem oraz to że jedyną mocą nie licząc samego Diamentu Materii i Feliksa, jest różdżka Sally. Ostatecznie przyznała się, że nudziła się i chciała namieszać Feliksowi i gościom na chwilę w głowach, przyznała się rózwnież do przeniesienia wszystkich Diamentów do niezniszczalnego bunkra Feliksa. Od razu się tam steleportowała, wzięła i znowu teleportowała do Strażników, którym oddała Diamenty. Po nastraszeniu Sally przed robieniem tego ponownie, podłączył przy okazji Sunday do pobierania informacji od Diamentu Materii. * Chwilę potem Sunday powiedziała, że na radarze Diamentów pojawił się czwarty sygnał, Ford powiedział na to żeby zresetować radar, Sunday odpowiedziała, że próbowała to zrobić już 14 287 razy. Następnie Feliks skonsultował się z jednym ze swoich alternatywnych wersji, które już zdobyły nowy Diament. Był nim Feliks 194,405,382, od którego Feliks 20,206,082 dowiedział się, że nowym Diamentem jest Diament Fizyki kontrolujący jak sama nazwa wskazuje prawa fizyki, takie jak elektryczność, grawitacja czy tarcie. Następnie przerwał rozmowę przez telewizor i spytał się Sunday, gdzie jest owy Diament. Wykorzystała ona Diament Materii, żeby to sprawdzić i odpowiedziała ''„Galaktyka Andromedy, układ planetarny Kem, planeta Weridox" ''Sunday do Feliksa * Trixi zrobiła do tej planety portal i teleportowała się na nią z Feliksem. Planeta okazała się pogata w tlen, a temperatura wynosiła 15 stopni Celcjusza. Szybko wzięli nowy Diament i wrócili na Ziemię, gdzie cała czwórka postanowiła wyrzucić w stronę Słońca za pomocą Diamentu Przestrzeni większość Diamentów. Po zakończeniu tego i pożegnaniu się w koleżankami zaczął oglądać międzywymiarowe TV. Kategoria:Postacie